


Persuasion

by pinnipednorth



Series: Fictober 2018 [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinnipednorth/pseuds/pinnipednorth
Summary: Nate tries to convince Elena to fund his expedition for the lost El Dorado.





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Fictober 2018 - "How can I trust you?"

“How can I trust you?”

It was a simple question, a legitimate one at that. And yet, to Nathan Drake, it was a challenge. Not so much a challenge of his abilities, but a challenge nonetheless. A chance for him to have his hunt for the lost El Dorado funded completely by an outside source. So what if this journalist was collateral in his and Sully’s game of chess? All he had to do was convince her to foot the bill. Though, she did look delicate sitting there in her mostly undecorated cubicle, save for a pathetic, wilted potted plant and scratch-off map of the world. She’d only scratched off three countries, one of which included the United States.

“You ever been to Panama, Fisher?”

She eyed her map with an unplaceable emotion setting in her eyes. Was that longing?

“No.” She avoided his gaze, then seemingly had a change of nerve and smiled halfheartedly at him. Perhaps it was more of a sarcastic smile. Her head tilted and she squinted throw her lashes.

“I can take you.” Nate leaned back in the cheap office chair and bent his leg at the knee, resting his ankle upon his opposite thigh. “For a small fee, of course. But I can show you around. I’ve been there once or twice.” 

“You’ve been but you’ve never recovered the body.” It wasn’t a question.

Nathan stood from his chair which had been supplied from the section behind Elena’s and placed his palms on her desk, leaning closer towards her.

“No, not exactly,” he rolled his eyes, “because there’s not a body. I know exactly where the coffin is. We get out on the sea, I’ll go down there and attach the cables myself. All you have to do is film.” His words weren’t necessarily malicious, though they were laced with frustration.

Elena leaned back, pulling away from him. “You’ll bring us to the coffin of Drake?”

Nate’s brow set. “Do you not remember our phone call?” He rolled his eyes with a sigh. “‘If you fund the trip, then I’ll  _ give _ you the coffin of Drake.’ Which part are you not understanding, lady?”

He set to walk out of the office. He was midstep when her voice rang out.

“You’re on.”

Nate turned to face her.

“Bring your camera.”


End file.
